The Truth About Pikachu
by IluvuIta-kun
Summary: Summary: Pikachu is a human- turned pokemon . But one day the experiment, which the scientist used to turn her a pokemon broke loose. Oh my god, what shall she do? plz try. T for romance, upcoming language,and, uh, something perverts enjoy.
1. Chapter 1- The First Intro's

**Minna-san Konnichiwa!**

The Truth About Pikachu

Disclaimer: No way in hell would I own pokemon.

Summary: Pikachu is a human- turned pokemon . But one day the experiment, which the scientist used to turn her human broke loose. Oh my god, what shall she do?

Intro:

I am Andi Kenis. Currently known as Ash Ketchum's pokemon Pikachu. And I used to be in love with him before we even 'met'. Before a freaky scientist turned me pokemon with an experiment.

That was 4 years ago. We were 6 years old. Me and Ash met at Viridian city. Where he used to live before moving to Pallet. We had just move there, and it was a new place for we came from Kalos. I was so desperate to have a friend there, then I met Ash. I was so disappointed that they were moving away, thus the fact I disrespect him the first day.

Chapter 1

this is normal POV. I only used Pikachu aka Andi for the intro.

"C'mon Pikachu! We're gonna be late for the festival!" Ash called as he was running towards an alleyway. It was a long time since him and Andi parted, so he was at ease a little bit.

"Hey Ash, wait up!" Misty yelled. While pikachu was scurrying towards his trainer. "Why would I? You're the slowpoke!" Ash joked the orange haired girl. "Oh, I'm gonna kill you, Ketchum!" Ash felt a killing intent radiate from the 'tomboyish mermaid'. "Oh, crap. I'm gonna die! Help me!" Ash cried. He began running even faster. "Holy crap. Holy crap. Holy CRAAP!" the 10 year old chanted as he ran for his life.

Eventually, Ash bumped to a twelve- year old girl. She had blue eyes and short blonde hair tied in pigtails just like Andi used to have. The girl looked troubled, worried also. Very worried. He wondered why. Ash looked behind him, and pikachu jumped on his shoulder. He looked back again, no sign of Misty. Thank God, he still had time.

'This girl..reminds me of Andi..' Ash thought. He was really worried since he was reminded of the day he left Andi. He tried to shrug it off, but he cannot. It hurt so much inside. Maybe helping will help ease the pain.

"You look worried. Can I help you?"

"Worried, kid?! Worried !? I've been dreading for 4 years! Four friggin' years, kid! The certain day I lost my younger sis!" the girl snapped.

"What is your name?" the young trainer asked. "Angel Kenis." The girl muttered. 'Wait- Kenis- this must be a mistake!' Ash mentally denied the unconfirmed fact.

"Well, what IS your sister's name?"

"Andi. Andi Sarah Kenis."

**A/N: I am aware it is short and sorta crappy. Just the lack of inspiration. No worries, I will improve. Oh and NEVER forget to review, or else I'll 'kick your stupid sorry asses'. Sayonara, readers!**


	2. Chapter 2- His 'Forgotten' Memories

Disclaimer: No way in hell would I own Pokemon.

Second Chapter Intro ( Not that long)

My name is Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town. I am 10 years old. It turns out she is Andi- my former best friend. Her name is Angel Kenis ( She told you already, but I'm still gonna repeat it.)

She says she and her family lost Andi 2 days after me leaving Viridian City, when Andi was going for a walk. Nobody knows what happened next, or where Andi went. The girl had just disappeared.

Official Chapter 2- His 'Forgotten' Memories

Previously:

"_What Is your sister's name?"_

"_Andi. Andi Sarah Williams."_

Now...

Time Skip- Late that night..

Ash was having a hard time sleeping that night. Why? One- Misty beat him up SO bad he had to stay in the hospital the rest of the day. Two- He was so worried about Andi. And because of that, the memories he tried to forget, those that pained him too much, started coming back to his mind.

_Flashback_

"_Come on, 'Ashie'! Mother can't wait!" a blonde girl about 6 years of age whined. "Oh, come ON! You're such a slowpoke!"_

"_Well it's your fault you're not waiting for me!"Ash yelled. "Well it's your fault you're so slow!"_

_The blonde began darting over the hill. "Andi. WAIT!" Ash ran after her, but stumbled on the ground and bruised his knee. It began to bleed._

"_Mamma!Mamma!" Ash began crying. Fortunately, Andi heard the small cries. 'Ash!' the blonde thought. 'He got in trouble again?!'Andi ran as fast as her feet can. No way can Ash get hurt. He was her best friend._

"_Are you okay, Ash?" Andi asked upon arriving, dropping his 'Ashie' nickname for once."Y- yes.." Andi spotted the bruise. "No. That is too big. We need to wash it- fast!"Andi said. She carried ash in her hands until they arrived at Andi's home._

"_You're pretty strong for a girl. And you know a lot about medicines." Ash complimented. Andi grinned. "I dream about being a doctor. Now let's get that wound washed!"_

Ash put away the small memory. He tried to sleep, and he succeeded.

Next Chapter—

Human Once Again

A strange metamorphosis revolves around Pikachu. The next day, Ash didn't expect to see the girl he had always wanted to see again sleeping beside him.

**A/N:Whew. That was tiring. It took a long time to do that. Sorry for shortness. I'm gonna make it longer next time. Oh, and my gratitude to Gemini-Spark and PokePenguin2459 for favoriting this story. And Gemini-Spark, John Marros and Arsenal 18 for following. To those who read, PLEASE REVIEW! Oh, and I decided, update will be thrice a week. Friday, Saturday and/ or Sunday. Toodle Oo!**

-Sincerely IluvuIta-kun ~~~^_^~~~


	3. Chapter 3- Human Once Again

Chapter 3- Human Once Again

**A/N: So everyone, Im just gonna skip the metamorphosis part, since it's soo hard to portray. And no intro for this one, my thanks to all reviewers. **

**Andi: Can you put me in the disclaimer? PLEASE?*puppy eyes* **

**Misty: Just let her do it. Im tired of waiting. **

**Me: NO! I DONT WANT TO!**

**Misty:*eye twitch* let her do it! **

**Me: OK, Ok, jeez! You go, Andi.**

**Andi: YAAY! IluvuIta-kun dosn't own anything..*whispers*:even her clothes. Tee hee!**

**Me: I heard that! **

**Andi: OK, OK! But you DID say you don't own ANYTHING!**

**Me:Shut up.**

**Misty: Oh for the love of—ugh never mind. Just start it already.**

**Chapter Three**

Fog covered the city in damp clouds. On top of the city's tallest peak, two mysterious men had a conversation.

"Dilton, it is time." A man much older said. Dilton shook his head. "The brat was a thorn in our side. I had meant to turn her into a helpless pikachu, with the help of Doc Jonathan. Yet the old man had saved her. What shall we do?" "We shall spill the truth out of her mouth. She IS my daughter, so it shall crush me still to watch myself exterminate her. I could have kept her, turned her into a killing machine, one without mercy. Yet she was to suspicious." Bill said. "So it is time to bring her back to us, and proceed with the plan. I only played along with Angel's 'Campaign for Andi' plan." "As you say, Father.."

**Later in the morning, Ash and Co.**

A blonde girl woke beside Ash with a heavy head. It had been years since she had a headache.. a real HUMANE one, not the once you got when you were confused or whatever, but IMPOSSIBLE! Yes, it was physically, mentally, biologically and scientifically impossible.. unless.. (Well, maybe a little _magically_ possible.. I dont know.)

_Flashback, 4 years ago_

_Couple of days passed since Ash left for Pallet. Andi didn't have much appetite. It was dinner, yet the girl didn't feel so hungry._

"_Hey, kiddo! Earth to Andi! Earth to the li'l girl. Kid, whoa, wake up!" Angel was waving a hand on front of the six year- old's face. Andi stood up. "Im gonna go for a walk guys, OK?" "Whoa, hold your horses, man! Get your friggin mind off that Ash and on the cooler, hotter guys. Besides, the food's grand so just eat!"_

"_I don't mind, sis. I'll be back in a minute." And with that, Andi walked out the door. "It's amazing how Andi gets so mature for a six year old. She's acting sixteen!" their mother exclaimed._

_Outside.._

_A glowing light surrounded the girl. "Guys, no...!" I cannot explain the next few minutes, so you have to decide it for yourself. Only, after the precise moments, there was no Andi, just a little Pikachu. The last thing she heard as a human, in the dimming light and blurring sounds were.. "Watch out, dear dreamer. Whe shal return in the naxt leap year, when the relationship with your master.. wears off..."_

_End Flashback_

"Unless.. that's what he meant.. last year was a leap year. Four years passed after...Today's January 10th...the wearing-off probably meant when my relationship with my master..or trainer..which was Ash, as a pikachu anyway, wears off, which may mean disappear. And it's happening now. If he meant EXACTLY a leap year, I've still got 50 days..." realising all of this, and the fact that Ash'll never see Pikachu again, she fell unconscious beside the boy.

After Dawn...

Ash woke up, a feeling of heaviness in his eyes. Yet he promised to help Angel. But he was DEFINITELY NOT a morning person. Sleep late, wake up in the morn late, feeling lazy all day long. But when a battle arises, he jumps on his feet, ready for a fight. And he was someone wgho eats A LOT, especially sweet stuff. People always wonder how in the world, with all the stuff he eats a day, can he still keep that scrawny, thin figure, not a gram added to his body.

A mystery all right.

Ash stumbled out of the bed, puzzled because it has been empty, only him and Pikachu. But Pikachu wakes up before dawn. So how..? Ash looked hither and yon, spotting a girl that he never noticed was right beside him.

"You, who do you think-" the boy was cut short when the girl sat up. She swayed her golden hair to the side, sparkling in delight. Glimmering sunlight shined on her uncovered body, stopping on her nearly transparent breasts. "A-Andi?" the boy's tone was unrivaled. "Yes..?" that came unexpected. "U-uh, you should really get some clothes on." "Yeah, you're right."

Suddenly, Angel barged in the room. "Ash, you were late..!"


End file.
